


Mischief Managed:a Hogwarts epic

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: ATLBES AUs [1]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cornelius Fudge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, F/M, Female Remus Lupin, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor Cammie Morgan, Gryffindor Cho Chang, Gryffindor Hannah Abbott, Gryffindor Marietta Edgecombe, Gryffindor Pansy Parkinson, Gryffindor Rebecca Baxter, Harry Potter Doesn’t Destroy the Horcruxes, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Raised by the Marauders, Hermione’s a spell-crafter just like in The Arithmancer, Hufflepuff Luna Lovegood, Hufflepuff Macey McHenry, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I’m sorry I just like writing long fanfics, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lucius Malfoy betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew Lives, Peter married an American witch, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Ravenclaw Liz Sutton, Ravenclaw Millicent Bulstrode, Reformed Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lives, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius will probably live, Slytherins in Dumbledore’s Army, Super ultra mega epic length, Tonks Lives, Twincest, Werewolf Septimus Vector, all 7 years, and beyond, and he’s Millicent’s stepfather, later on the individual years will get their own expanded fics, or rather all 10 years, probably will take literal years to finish, reworking of my planned series about the Weasley twins, the Longbottoms don’t get tortured, the people in this AU will go to Hogwarts in canon!ATLBES too, they have a baby girl who will start at Hogwarts the year after Harry, this is the central all-in-one work, who isn’t a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The odyssey of the Weasley twinsBook 0:The Weasley Twins and the Happy ChildhoodBook 1:The Weasley Twins and the Magical YearBook 2:The Weasley Twins and the Vault of GoldBook 3:The Weasley Twins and the Philosophical RockBook 4:The Weasley-Black Twins and the Serpent’s LairBook 5: The Weasley-Black Twins and the Fallen StarBook 6:The Weasley-Black Twins and the Triwizard TournamentBook 7:The Weasley-Black Twins and the Order of the PhoenixBook 8:The Weasley-Black Twins and the Prince of PotionsBook 9:The Weasley-Black Twins and the Year of GraynessBook 10:The Weasley-Black Twins and the New Beginnings





	Mischief Managed:a Hogwarts epic

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to start off with the twins being born,but I can’t really write any good birth scenes. Sorry.

_**November 1,1981** _

All over Britain,witches and wizards were celebrating. The skies lit up in fireworks displays of many colors and owls flew the length and breadth of Britain. 

For one man,all this meant only one thing. _James and Lily are dead._ The ratlike man with the short blond hair didn’t know it for certain,but a sinking feeling had taken over his gut. It took all his will to move from the couch when the doorbell chimed out the Gryffindor fight song,as he’d charmed it to do. 

Voices drifted from the hedgerows nearby.

  
"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." A woman sniffed angrily.

  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.

  
"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on the news. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

  
"You can't blame them," said a man gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for quite a long time."

  
"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

Peter went into the garden,a gasp escaping him.

”Professors?”

”Mr.Pettigrew! I had no idea you lived here! You should’ve told the Order!”

”I didn’t want _his_ people finding out I was a double agent.”

”We’re expecting Hagrid shortly. He’s with little Harry.”

”Is it true?”

”About James,yes,but we managed to save Lily and Harry.”

”Who betrayed them? I’ll wring his neck when I see him next.“

”I suspect Lucius Malfoy’s hand in this,pretending to have abandoned the Dark Lord.


End file.
